mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mario
Hier sind alle an Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. beteiligten Personen aufgelistet. Director/Scenario * Hiroyuki Kobota Main Program * Makoto Aioi Field Design * Shunsuke Kobayashi * Daisuke Goto * Akiko Sugimoto * Mayuko Abe * Shoichi Nobukiyo * Katsushi Yamagishi * Hajime Tsuchiyama Battle Design * Jun Iwasaki * Fumiya Obata * Mitsuteru Ozawa * Masatoshi Uehara BG Data Design * Takayuki Shimizu Field Program * Naoya Hashimoto * Makoto Takei * Masaya Ohtomo * Itaru Sato Battle Program * Ryunosuke Sugiiyama * Yuki Akahori * Hiroshi Ohata * Hirokazu Kobayashi * Morikazu Aoki * Masami Sato Menu Design * Chihiro Fujioka Graphic Design Lead * Akira Noguchi Mario & Luigi Graphics * Natsuko Kemi * Susumu Tomizawa * Yuichiro Nakayama * Yuko Murakoshi Effect Design * Tetsuya Ohi Monster Graphics * Shuji Kamohara * Saori Sugiyama * Hiroki Saito * Tomoko Obara Field Character Graphics * Yoshihiro Matsuyama * Hiroyuki Yotsutsuji BG Graphics Lead * Takuji Sasaki BG Graphic Design * Koichi Fukazawa * Osamu Ohguchi BG Graphics * Ryuta Inoue * Reo Nakamura * Kota Iida * Mashiko Toda * Yoshitaka Nakamura * Miyako Aoki * Tomoya Hiwatari * Akira Fujii * Sho Sato * Yoko Tashiro * Toshiyuki Suzuki * Tan Jee Hean * Adrian Pave'e * Lee Yan Ting * Christopher Wong * Mimi Rizai * Annie Lai * Aaron Wong * Wong Chee Yuen * Francesca Chong * Chong Kok Keong * Faridz Ridzuan * Andrew Ng Chow Min * Lum Eu Zeeng * Benraffiq Skymmar Giant Battles * Good-Feel Co. Giant Battle Director * Tadanori Tsukawaki Battle Design * Tomoya Sugiyama * Yusuke Nodama Graphic Design Lead *Kazumasa Yonetani Character Graphics * Kimika Yagi * Ryoko Kiyama * Taku Tanaka * Misako Akaike * Mitsumasa Tanabe * Toru Honda BG Graphics * Makoto Kawatori Effect Design * Midori Ishibashi Program Lead * Keita Sakunaga Program * Takanori Mori * Hidehito Uchida * Hirokazu Kato * Qichao Zhang Sound Program * Minoru Akao Music * Yoko Shimomura Sound Edit * Kenichi Saito * Chiharu Minekawa * Eiji Nakamura Sound Supervisor * Koji Kondo Voice * Charles Martinet als Mario und Luigi * Sam Kelly als Prinzessin Peach * Kenny James als Bowser und Traum-Bowser * Kazumi Totaka als Yoshis * Atsushi Masaki als Kamek * Nate Bihldorff als Shy Guy * Caety Sagoian als Bowser Jr. * Akiko Sugimoto als Antasma * Daisuke Goto als Prince Dreambert * Nami Funashima als Claude * Dolores Rogers als Wiggler Graphic Supervisors * Aya Oyama * Kanae Dohta * Sota Kagino * Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration * Ryusuke Yoshida * Naoko Ayabe Artwork * Hisayo Osanai * Keisuke Okubo * Shiori Adachi Manual Editing * Takeo Nishida NOA Localization Management * Reiko Ninomiya * Tim O'Leary * Leslie Swan NOA Localization * Nate Bihldorff * Billy Carroll * Dave Casipit * Alexandre Higashi * Galia Rodriguez Hornedo * Scot Ritchey * Eric Smith NOE Localisation Management * Erkan Kasap NOE Localisation Producer * Kazunari Suzuki * Paolo Gianti NOE Localisation * John Mullen * Greg T. Sadownik * Pierre-Guillaume Mabboux * Alexandre Moreau * Thomas Ito * Gunnar Friedrich * Alessandro Pagano * Tito Leati * Belén Wallace Puente * Blanca Hueso Taulés * Saskia Doorschodt * Marc Ambler * Stanislav Bush * Dmitrii Kaloev * Ana Reis * Silvia Mira NOE Quality Assurance Coordination * Wolfgang Weber * Wolfgang Graf Debug * NOE Quality Assurance * NOA Product Testing * Mario Club Co. * Pole To Win Co. Special Thanks * Mitsuo Iwamoto * Tomohiro Umeda * Hiroshi Momose * Keita Kawaminami * Kazuhiko Tsukada * Yoshikazu Muro * Rumiko Kinoshita * PolyAssets United Inc. * Sound Racer Ltd. * Paon Corporation * Switch Entertainment Inc. * Rideon Supervisor * Shigeru Miyamoto * Takashi Tezuka Coordination * Yoko Yamakawa * Ayako Moriwaki Assistant Producer * Tomomi Sano Producers * Akira Otani * Yoshihiko Maekawa * Toshiharu Izuno General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producers * Tetsuo Mizuno * Satoru Iwata Nintendo and ALPHADREAM are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. Kategorie:Staff Credits Kategorie:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.